


False Security

by An_FNG



Series: Bangalore Week 2020 [6]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bangalore being protective, Blood, Che's pulling shady things again, F/F, Fist Fights, Healing, Respectful Friendship, security guards - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_FNG/pseuds/An_FNG
Summary: When Bangalore sees a bunch of suspicious characters outside of Lifeline's door, the last thing she is going to do is walk away.Bangalore Week Day 6 - Best/Worst Moment
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che
Series: Bangalore Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997770
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	False Security

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't really fit with the prompt, but here have Bangalore being protective of her fellow legends and being a little reckless.

Finding the laundromat in an unfamiliar housing complex was always tricky. Normally she would aim for the basement, except the basement of this fancy place wasn’t accessible for whatever reason so Bangalore was forced to wander around each of the levels trying to figure out which one had it. She internally thanked her foresight to not bring her laundry with her while not knowing for certain that the laundromat was in the basement. It had saved her a lot of trouble and annoyance to say the least.

As she walked down the fourth level, she caught sight of a bulky figure strolling the halls wearing black slacks and a black button up shirt. Dark brown eyes narrowed. Now that was odd. While it could easily be that this person was one of the many challengers getting weeded out in the trials, the clothing was just a little too crisp. Add in his military like haircut, earpiece, posture, and factory issued P2020, Bangalore was certain this person was some sort of security or worse, hired muscle. Bangalore decided to follow them at a distance to find out what they were up to. She would carefully peer around a corner and wait until they had turned before silently rushing to catch up. A couple of turns later Bangalore’s eyes widened as she saw that they were headed towards a whole group of similarly dressed individuals. Bangalore made note of her location and tensed up when she realized that they were all gathered around Lifeline’s door.

Whatever the hell was going on down there was nothing but bad news. Bangalore set her jaw and began to walk down the hallway towards the group. In total about 6 similarly sized people all with the black shirts, the black pants, and the factory issued handguns. When she was only a couple of doors down from the group she called out.

“Afternoon ladies, you need help finding something?”

“Mind your own business,” the one standing right in front of the door snapped.

Oh now it was definitely going to be her business.

“Seems kinda off for a security detail like yourselves to be wandering around these halls, especially since you’re not associated with the security hired to work here,” Bangalore continued, her foot steps forward not faltering for a second. “Not to mention it looks like you all are just standing here waiting for someone to pop out instead you know…knocking.”

“It’s none of your business, now get lost,” the same one repeated, Bangalore’s assumed leader of the group.

“Got any badges or permissions to be here?” Bangalore stopped a meter or so away from them. “Not just anyone is allowed to waltz around this housing complex, got a bunch of high profile individuals here and it would really piss the Syndicate off if one of them went missing.”

“You volunteering yourself? Turn around and get lost.”

Dark brown eyes narrowed. Like hell she would do that. No this whole situation screamed shady business and considering the stunt that was pulled only a couple of days ago by Silva Pharmaceuticals, Bangalore had no doubt in her mind that these “security guards” weren’t here to protect Lifeline. They served someone else’s purposes. Someone with a lot of money and nerve.

“No, but you ladies are sure volunteering yourselves to get dropped, shocked, and rocked if you don’t get the hell out of here,” Bangalore snarled as she began to plot out the best way to take them on.

When the leader turned to order one of their goons to attack, that’s when Bangalore sprang into action. Her fist crashed across the face of the one closest to her, dropping him like a sack of roots, before any of them had managed to raise their fists. Bangalore slipped the first couple of punches that flew at her and grabbed one of the P2020’s from another goon’s belt. Cold metal clashed against hard bone in a burst of red liquid, making another fall. Adrenaline was racing through her veins as she went after the next goon, barely feeling the strikes that were being landed on her. However, as quickly as she had the upper hand, she began to lose it.

A match against 6 combat trained individuals was not in her favor, even with all of the experience she had. All it took was for one limb to get trapped for a split second too long and she lost her elusive speed that was fundamental in this type of a fight. While their fists crashed against her, there was that familiar zing through the air followed by the rapid electrical buildup. Bangalore braced herself for the arc star’s oncoming burst of energy. The shockwave rattled every one, making them halt their attack and loosen their hold on her. Even though Bangalore was impacted by the blast, she was used to it. There were some perks to having dealt with those nasty little devices on a regular basis. Bangalore broke free from their hands and turned on them, landing strike after strike as she staggered about like they were a bunch of punching bags. A voice called out to her but it was lost in the electrical haze still buzzing in her ears. The next moment Bangalore felt a firm grip on her forearm and was tugged back through a door. Caught up in the mess of the fight, Bangalore’s first instinct was to strike out at whoever had touched her, but thankfully she recognized Lifeline in enough time to correct the path of her fist so it missed.

“Yuh watch it!” Lifeline hissed as she locked her door.

“What the-Lifeline?!”

“Who do yuh think threw that arc star and saved yuh ass?”

Eyebrows were furrowed as Bangalore’s adrenaline drugged brain was trying to piece all of the information together. “Wait how do you even have one of those to begin with? We don’t keep anything from the arena.”

“Silva always sneaks a few out and I always confiscate them from him, now sit,” Lifeline stated as she pointed to the couch behind Bangalore.

Bangalore instantly sat down.

“Don’t know what the hell yuh were thinkin’ out there,” Lifeline shook her head as she pulled out a medical kit and motioned for her D.O.C. to come over. “That was a stunt worthy of Silva, not yuh, yuh always more careful.”

“I was looking for the laundry room when I spied and followed one of them here,” Bangalore folded her arms over her chest. “They looked ready to jump you the instant you stepped out of your door. Couldn’t stand a cheap move like that.”

“I knew they was there Sergeant, they wouldn’t have gotten the jump on me.”

With another signal from Lifeline the D.O.C. did a quick scan over Bangalore. Heat began to rush to Bangalore’s face, she really did just barge in like that without thinking. She didn’t even have a gun on her.

The pop of a lid drew her attention to the kit Lifeline had just opened up. Blue latex gloves were snapped over hands, and in a moment Lifeline was dabbing an alcohol wipe over the couple of cuts on Bangalore’s face. A hiss and low curse escaped her lips at the stinging sensation.

“That don’t mean I’m mad at yuh, yuh made for a good distraction, now the real security is on their way to clean them out.”

Bangalore watched Lifeline for a moment before daring to say what had been on her mind since she saw the goons outside of Lifeline’s door. “They were sent by your parents weren’t they?”

Lifeline pressed her alcohol wipe into a particularly deep cut in Bangalore’s lower lip making it sting so bad her entire lip throbbed.

“Ow fuck!” she pulled away.

“Mind yuh own business, I can handle them just fine.”

Eyebrows were furrowed even more. “You’re always the one talking about having each other’s backs in the arena.”

“We ain’t in the arena are we Sergeant?”

“No, but handling whatever shit your parents pull next would be easier with some back up or distractions, right?”

Lifeline paused, her hazel eyes staring off into the distance for a moment before looking into Bangalore’s dark brown ones.

“There’s no need for you to handle this alone, we…G, Octane, Bloodhound, and me,” the last word was spoken a little softer, “can help.”

A soft chuckle was let out as Lifeline gave the command to her D.O.C. to heal Bangalore. “Yuh sweet ‘Nita, not in a way most would appreciate or understand, but yuh sweet nonetheless and I appreciate yuh.”

Heat rushed to Bangalore’s face once again; she hadn’t expected those kind of words from Lifeline. As she sat there accepting the simple treatment for her minor injuries, she couldn’t help but think about how genuine and caring Lifeline was. From the time she had saved Bangalore’s life those years ago to the dozens of rescues, fundraisers, and clinics she’d been a part of to her friendliness with her fans and almost all of the other legends. Even now she was healing Bangalore without as much as a second thought. Bangalore had never met Lifeline’s parents, and had only heard random bits about them, but she could easily say that the apple fell very far from the tree.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
